Shinobi Idol
by NejItachi UchiHyuu
Summary: Wahai Shinobi sedunia Naruto! Idol Organization telah membuka pendaftaran tuk menjadi The Next Shinobi Idol. Akankah Konoha Kakkoi yang ngutang & terpaksa jual ketoprak bisa menangin ini lomba? perjuangan Naruto,Sasuke,Chouji,Kiba & Neji di mulai!
1. Chapter 1

SHINOBI IDOL

Disclaimer : Banyak..yang jelas bukan punya kita.

smua lagu yang di pake,tidak bermaksud menyinggung,atau menjatuhkan nama dari si penyanyi atau pemilik lagu itu sendiri. Terima kasih

Suatu hari,di desa yg tenang dan dameii,seseorang ngirim sms dgn hape Nokia N-Series nya (mksdnya "N" nya itu Nokia Ninja Series getooo,,,!)

Isinya :

"Naruto,ada kerjaan gak?"

Di tempat lain,anak yg bernama naruto ntuw ngebales

"Ga ada,,mang napa sasuke?"

"Jalan yuukk,,,!"

"Yuuukk,,,,!!"

Author Neji :

''Ga jelas amat percakapannya..! nn;''

Author Itachi :

''Ember pake gayung! Namanya juga Fanfic!''

Jadiiii,,,someday,si Sasuke wa Naruto lagi jalan-jalan di Mall Konoha Gading neeh..!

Terus,pas lewat loper koran n majalah,Sasu-Chan nge-liat majalah "SHINOBI MAGAZINE".

Di situ ada pengumuman tentang lomba Shinobi Idol. Ntuw majalah langsung aja di samber.

Sambil nyeret Naru-Chan,dia lari pulang ke basecamp temen-temen shinobinya

So,Sasu-Chan wa Naru-Chan ngumpulin Neji,Chouji,wa Kiba n Lee (tentunya!).

Sasuke n Naruto melambai-lambaikan dengan penuh semangat ntuw Shinobi Magz di depan idungnya si Kiba).

Dengan demikian,terbentuklah ''Konoha Kakkoi'' !!

Somewhere else,Sakura,Ino,wa Tenten,lagi shopping di toko senjata .

Tuw cewe-cewe,asik b-g-t nyobain kunai .Di lempar ke manekin noraxx di toko baju,gitu.

(Mmg buwat sasaran kok,,).

Ga sengaja,Saku-Chan ngelempar kunai nyasar nusuk (hampir kena yang juwal) loper koran yang sama,tapi kena majalah-majalahnya kok.

Tu abang-abang ngamuk n nyuruh Sakura-Chan bayar ''Kunoichi 17th'' yang dia tusuk.

Mo ga mau,Sakura-Chan beli tuh majalah daripada di tuntut ke Hokage.. ( ;)

Pas nongkrong di Cafe,Sakura-Chan yang masih gondog bin gedeg,ngebolak-balik ntuw majalahbolong.

**WERRRR,,,,**

Ada kertas (udah bolong pastinya) terbang terus di tangkep ma Tenten-Chan.

Ternyata ituw kertas formulir "SHINOBI IDOL" and acctualy that day is hari trakhir pendaftaran getoo,,!!

Langsung aja ntuw cewe-cewe 3 ngibrit nyari panitia yang kbetulan lagi nge-buka pendaftaran di ntuw Mall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kita pindah cerita ke Konoha Kakkoi yg malang

Niat hati sih pengen b-g-t ikut tuw Shinobi Idol.

Namun,,karena fuluz or money pendaftaran yang G-D b-g-t ,Konoha Kakkoi akhirnya kudu juwalan...

**KETOPRAK,,,!!!! **Buwat daftar ntuw lomba

Akhirnya,,

Dengan segenap keberanian yang slama ini mereka simpan,mereka memberanikan diri untuk meminjam duwitz ke Tsunade-Sama (dengan jaminan nyawa tentunya! ;).

And after Naru-Chan balik dengan wajah ala smangka bhonyok,Konoha Kakkoi langsung memulai misi penjualan ketoprak,,

Bweqeqeqeqeqeqkkkzzz,,!!!!

Konoha Kakkoi first mission : Sehari dagank ktoprak

Catatan persiapan :

Naruto : Diet kilat bwat Gama-Chan

Chouji : Nyelinep ke dapur buwat nyari resep "ketoprak Akimichi" slama 7 turunan

Sasuke : Ke hutan nyari kayu buwat bikin gerobak

Kiba : idem (sama kayak sasuke)

Neji : Nyari cara bikin ketoprak (a.k.a ngintip pake Byakugan)

Setelah 2 jam,mereka kumpul lagi. Bawa gerobak kliling Konoha Gakure

Author Neji :

"Cepet amat persiapannya,Itachi-San!"

Author Itachi :

"Namanya juga Fanfic,hehehehehe…!!!"

Catatan perjalanan :

Naruto : Ketemu Konohamaru dkk. (tiga-tiganya banjir aer mata biz ngedenger crita Naru-Chan). Saking enaknya itu ketropak,ntuw bocah-bocah pada masuk RS!

Sasuke : Biz sliweran gak tentu arah,dia nyampe di akademi. Sialnya… Fanclubnya lagi ada reunian! Jadilah muka Sasuke penuh lipstick dengan ketoprak,beserta gerobaknya **LUDEZZZZ,,,!!** (;)

Kiba : Be the gara-gara dagangannya ga laku,dia pulang buwat ngasih makan anjing-anjing piaraan onee-san nya (tanpa bayar tentunya)

Chouji : Udah panas,aus wa cape,ganyang aja ntuw ketoprak!

Neji : Karena udah pengalaman (author Neji : maxud lw??!!) dia pergi ke tempat yang banyak orangnya..ya ituw,,,di "Sexy Shinobi Award",di mana jounin-jounin cowo berpartisipasi menjadi "The Sexiest Konoha Shinobi" (ini kontes buwat 21+ lho!!). Soushite,,when Neji masuk ke bar,dia ketemu ma Itachi (bukan Author Itachi lho!) yang lagi jad bartender di sono. Setelah ngalor-ngidul ngobrol,ternyata Akatsuki juga ikutan "Shinobi Idol"

Sorenya,,

Konoha Kakkoi ngumpul lagi buwat ngumpulin duwit hasil juwalan ketoprak...

ennnnnn,,,dapat di pastikan yang untungnya paling gede is Sasuke.

(gimana nggak! **Grobaknya** **aja** **nyampe** **ilang**!).

disusul oleh neji di peringkat dua,Naruto,Kiba,wa Chouji (dia sih gak ada untung-untungnya! Wong ketopraknya di embat sendiri!).

waktu cowo-cowo lagi pada crita,(giliran Neji nih critanya,,) tau-tau,Sasuke mleduk ketawa-ketawa bikin si Chouji kena "Hujan Lokal".

Apalagi pas Neji bilang kalo Itachi alias kakaknya Sasuke bakal ikut lomba juga.

Ketawa Sasuke langsung memecah gendang telinga para Konoha Kakkoi.

"Knapa sih,Luw??" ujar Neji

"Liat-liat donk,kalo mau nyembur,Mas! Luw ninja,bukan Mbah Dukun!" ujar Chouji tak mau kalah

Namun,Sasuke teteup ngakak nyampe dia nyium lapangan (O.M.G.!!).

Dia baru brenti stelah ada 4 buah kunai yang mengacung ke lehernya.

"Sorry,man! Tp gw ga tahan mikir my aniki ikutan nih lomba. Coz swaranya..**_his deadly voice!!_**" ujar Sasuke

Dia kembali terbahak-bahak sampe nangis diiringi ekspresi "gw-kaga-ngerti-apa-maksud-luw" dari temen-temennya.

Stelah Neji pasang kuda-kuda "Hakke RokuJuu Yon Shou",

Chouji dah ancang-ancang bakal "Nikudan Shensha",

Kiba n Akamaru yang dah siap dengan "Garouga"nya

Plus Naruto yang udah OK dengan "Rasengan"nya,

barulah Sasuke berhenti ketawa dan memasang wajah 5rius!

"ok pren,gini critanya.."

(Sasuke mulai cerita nih!)

"**_ni crita pas ultah ke-5 gw. Waktu itu,Bo-Nyok gw ga ada yg inget kalo ntuw hari ultah gw. Padahal gw udah ngarep-ngarep bakal dapet kado tuh ! pas gw dah mau nangis gitu,tau-tau aniki dateng. Ternyata aniki udah nyiapin pesta ultah kecil-kecilan ma anak tetengga. I made a wish aniki nyanyi hari itu juga. Trus gw minta aja lagu…'' Arjuna'' nya Dewa. Bukannya anak-anak tetengga pada seneng,mereka malah tepar alias pingsan sebelum satu bait slesai aniki nyanyiin''_**

Smentara temen-temennya pada ketawa,Naruto malah cengo'.

''So ??'' tanyanya tanpa x-presi

''So,swara my sweet aniki tuh kayak Giant gitu lho ! ''

ujar Sasuke yang Sharingannya dah nongol,gak sabar liat tampang bloon nan cengo nya Naruto.

Selama beberapa saat,mereka terhibur sambil ketawa-ketawa sampe akhirnya Lee dateng and he ask :

"Dah kekumpul blom,duitnya??"

Ngedenger kalimat ntuw,spontan smua shinobi-shinobi muda itu mendadak terkena penyakit stroke saking shock nya!

Bwqeqeqeqeqeqekkzz,,,!!

(pada stroke coz ngebayangin utang mereka ma Tsunade no Baachan,hehehehehe!!!!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(At Godaime's Home)

"Cuma sginiiiii….??????!!!!"

Suara Tsunade memecah keheningan suasana.

Kantong fuluznya di tumpahin ke kaki shinobi-shinobi kita (yang udah gemeteran kayak kuda lumping! ;)

"Aaaahhhh…!! Dame,dame! Itu uang hasil keringat kami,Mbah Tsunade!!"

Ucap naruto tak kalah kuat suaranya dengan Tsunade

"Sembwarangannnn...!! " tukas Tsunade

Hiji jitakan landing di kpala Naruto,bikin diya nungsep di lantai dan kepalanya berasap bagaikan gunung Merapi yang ada Mbah Marijan nya itu lho!!

"Gw bukan Mbah lw kaleee...!! nenek luw Breakdance! Bocah semprul!!"

Tsunade kumat ngomel-ngomelnya.

"Calm Down,Tsunade-Sama! Nanti darah tinggi anda kumat!"

Shizune berusaha menenangkan Tsunade

Setelah melototin tuh bocah satu-satu dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya (nah lho! Kok jadi kayak ngebaca teks proklamasi??!!),akhirnya Tsunade berkata :

"Gini aja deh..! kita taruhan..! Luw pade musti menang ikut Shinobi Idol!"

Tukas nenek perkasa (?) ini

"Kalo gak,gmn..?" Kali ini Kiba angkat bicara

"Jualan ketoprak ampe utang-utang luw smua pada lunaz!"Suara Tsunade lantang mengatakannya.

(**CLIIINNNGG,,,!!** Kalo duwit aja! Mata ni Godaime langsung berkilau bak bulan! Nyampe ngalahin kilaunya giginya si Gai yang super noraxx ituw!!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yaaaappphhhh...!!!

Singkat crita aja deh..!

Alkisah,di Konoha Gakure,Naruto,Sasuke,Neji,Kiba,Chouji wa Lee berhasil melewati babak penyisihan dengan Zuxes! (sukses maxudnya).

Smua itu tidak lepas dari kegigihan mereka dalam berlatih,dan dukungan Lee..

Yaaaa,,seperti ini cara Lee memberi semangat :

Di ruang latihan Konoha Kakkoi,Lee memajang poster yang tulisannya :

"**BUNGA 25 PER BULAN!!"**

"**JUWALAN KTOPRAK KELILING KONOHA!!"**

"**LUNASIN UTANG KITA SAMA TSUNADE-SAMA!!!"**

Syapa juga yang gak gleper-gleper tyap hari kalo nge-liat poster yang tulisannya kayak bgituwww,,,!!

Dongeng ini berlanjut di hari final di Konoha Gakure.

Pada hari itu akan di laksanakan semi-final di "Balai Shinobi" dan final akan di laksanakan di "Istora Konoha".

Di lapangan parkir "Balai Shinobi",ada bertebaran reporter TeVe dari seluruh dunia. Kayak :

TVRK (Televisi Republik Kirigakure)

ANTV (Amegakure-Nin Television)

TNI (Tevenya Ninja Iwagakure)

VOK (Voice Of Konoha)

MTV

CNN

E! Entertainment Ninja

BBC

Ninjalodeon

CIA

FBI (nah lho! Kok bisa?? ;)

KGB

DLL..

DSB..

Pokoknya,buanyakkk deh,,!!

Blom lagi tamu undangannya.. (yang pada dateng dgn sejuta aksi n 1001 cara norax).

Kayak para Kage yang dateng pake terjun payung,pluz beberapa Nin-Entertainer dari luwar negri.

Abis ntuw,delegasi peserta "Shinobi Idol" datenk pake Limo!

Total ada 6 Limo yang di jembrengin (alias di pajang) di lapangan parkir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"**Sasuke-kuuuunnnn,,,,,!!!!"**

Suara seorang gadis,nyaring memanggil nama Sasuke.

Sakura ternyata.

Dengan agak gemetaran Sasuke menoleh.

Sakura-Chan dan Ino-Chan udah lari-lari aja menuju Konoha Kakkoi

"Sasuke-Kun mau nonton juga ya??"

Sakura mulai angkat bicara

"Sasuke-kun di sini gak juwalan ketoprak,kan??" kali ini,Ino yang nyerocos

"Ya gak mungkin donk..!" ujar Konoha Kakkoi berjamaah (jaim di depan cewe-cewe-tipz penting buwat cowo!)

"Kalo gitu,Sasuke-Kun dukung kami ya!" Sakura mulai memohon

"**WHAAATTTZZZZ...???" **Sasuke spontan berteriak.

"Ano,kenapa sasuke-kun?" Ino & Sakura bertanya berbarengan.

"Iie,.. Betsuni.. kalian ikut Shinobi Idol juga?" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"iya,Atashii,Ino-Chan,wa Tenten-San juga mau ikut nih lomba" Sakura tersenyum.

"Eeeehh...!!!! Sakura juga ikutan??" Naruto bertanya (lengkap dengan wajah bodohnya)

Tiba-tiba ada pengumuman yang nyebutin bahwa para peserta disuruh ke ruang ganti. Di tengah perjalanan kesana,tiba-tiba...

"Come here my little sweet otouto...!!!"

Itachi berteriak (suaranya ngalahin toa yang biasa dipake buwat demo)

Dan dengan segera satu kecupan panas mendarat di pipi Sasuke (/yuck..!!).

Waktu ngeliat nih adegan,Naruto,Neji,Kiba,Chouji wa Lee langsung pura-pura gak kenal wa gak liat,terus muntah di belakang.. (;)

"Ooh,,aniki sayank! Sashiburi desu ne! Bawa oleh-oleh tak ?'' Tanya Sasuke dengan suara manja.

"Nanti donk,Beibeh! Kita toh bakalan jadi saingan! Met berjuwang aja ya! Btw,kalo otouto menang,Abwang wa temen-temen abang,luw trakrir ketoprak spesial ya! Janji low..!" Ucap Itachi sambil bergaya ala ibu-ibu lagi arisan sama tetangganya.

Setelah aniki-nya pergi,Sasuke berbalik ke teman-teman band-nya dengan wajah sok cool.

"Jangan ketawa!!" Perintah Sasuke

Di luar dugaan,ternyata teman-temannya udah pingsan duluan karena kebanyakan ktawa! (/O.M.G..!!)

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan satu bejolan di kepala masing-masing. (Neji 2 benjolan. Coz dari dia,itachi sampe tau kalo mereka juwalan ketoprak buwat daftar nih lomba ;)

Mereka pun menuju ruang ganti.

Sesampainya di sana,mereka terkejut berjamaah

"Yang bener nih kalo ini ruang ganti??? Kok gak ada apa-apanya???!"

Kiba seperti tidak percaya akan suasana di sekitarnya

"Berisik luw..! gw di sini Cuma mau ngasih ini kertas! Abis luw-luw pada ngebaca ini kertas,luw-luw pada boleh ngapa-ngapain aja di sini selama satu jam,sampai nanti di panggil buwat tampil. Ngerti??" Ucap Genma yang nampaknya udah mulai sebal oleh keluhan-keluhan yang di lontarkan oleh Konoha Kakkoi.

Diiringi ribuan pertanyaan dari Konoha Kakkoi,Genma Shiranui melenggang kangkung ngibrit dari ruang ganti.

Akhirnya Konoha Kakkoi membaca kertas yang di berikan oleh Genma.

Mereka pun terdiam..

Author Itachi :

"Neji-San,kasih liat donk isi kertasnya! Kan pembaca jadi penasaran!"

Author Neji :

"Aahh,,! Iya juga ya! Ini lho isinya:"

**SHINOBI IDOL**

Semi-final : Balai Shinobi

Final : Istora Konoha

Juri(k) :

Mizukage

Kazekage

Tsunade (Godaime Hokage)

Sandaime Hokage (nah lho! Reinkarnasi nih critanya??)

Jiraiya (Juri(k) 'the sexiest shinobi')

Trie Utami

Simon Cowell

Golden Rule : Semi-final

Smua peserta tidak diperkenankan berganti pakaian sebelum tampil

Peralatan muzik disediakan oleh panitia. (tingal pilih sesuai lagu yang akan di tampilkan)

Lagu sudah ditentukan oleh juri. Anda tinggal memilih lagu yang akan di tampilkan

Acara Semi-final tertutup bagi masyarakat baik ninja/non-ninja alias Muggle

Final : (akan di jelaskan bagi tim yang lolos)

Sponsored by :

Donald duck

Ninja Cola

Nokia "N" series (Ninja Series maxudnya,getooo..!!)

Mie Selera Ninja

Aliansi Masyarakat-Masyarakat Tersembunyi (Ninja)

Sementara Konoha Kakkoi sedang H2C (Harap-Harap Cemas) di ruang ganti,para juri(k)

Sibuk berdiskusi.

"Gimana toh,mbak Trie? Gamelannya udah ada belum??" Tsunade bertanya kepada Mbak Trie Utami yang ada di sampingnya.

"Bukan ogud yang ngusrusin kayak begituan. Tanyain ma si Cowell aja!" Mbak Trie menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade.

''Sodara-sodara,sebangsa dan setanah air yang saya cintai (jadi ngelantur !),mari kita mulai rapat juri. By the way,sapa yang nulis ni pengumuman ??

Ejaan yang bener tuh **J-U-R-I ** bukan** J-U-R-I-K!** '' Sandaime mencoba menganalisa ejaan yang salah itu

Alih-alih pada rapat,mereka pada ribut karena yang ngetik pengumumannya ngaco,sampe-sampe papan di meja mereka bertuliskan **"JURIK"**

Di luar,saat para **ANBU** sibuka menjaga para reporter yang masih berusaha menyelinap masuk,salah satu **ANBU** masuk ke dalam"Balai Shinobi".

Orang di balik topeng itu ternyata adalah Yakushi Kabuto yang tengah memegang Handycam

"Fufufufufu,,!! Dengan handycam ini aku akan merekam nyanyian peserta yang lainnya. Lalu,Oto no Goninshuu akan merebut (**_Piiiip...!!!_** di sensor yuph! Coz itu berhubungan dengan misteri di balik lomba ini ; spoiler). Dengan begini,utang gw ma OrochiMart (mang nya IndoMart!) bakal selesai,khukhukhu...!!"

Ucap Kabuto dengan penuh semangat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kita kembali pada kelanjutan dari pertandingan ini.

"Ane cape ah..! kita mulai aja nih. Mr.Shiranui,please panggil "Shin-Obi Queen"!"

Dua mata Simon sekarang udah nyaingin matanya Gaara : ada buletan segede donat di matanya.

Soushite,tak lama kemudian dua cewe cakyeeuup udah berdiri di atas panggung,yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mitarashi Anko & Yuuhi Kurenai yang baru aja pulang dari ngejalanin misi.

Pas tau mereka lagi milih-milih amplop berisi lagu yang musti mereka nyanyiin,idung Jiraiya langsung kembang kempis (/perverted!) dan langsung berhenti berkat sentilan Tsunade-Sama.

Kurenai ngambil posisi di keyboard wa Anko megangin mike-nya

"Kami memilih lagu berjudul **_Teman tapi Mesra''_**

ujar Anko

Author Itachi : "makjaaannnn...! yang bener aja! Masa harus nyanyi lagu ini!"

Musik sudah dimainkan,dan terdengarlah suara Shin-Obi Queen

**_Aku punya teman,,_**

**_Teman sepermainan (ah,ah,ah)_**

Jiraiya mimisan

**_Dimana ada dia selalu saja aku.._**

**_Dia sangat manis,dan juga baik hati.._**

**_Dia slalu ada waktu untuk membantuku.._**

**_Hmm,,namun aku bingung.._**

**_Ketika dia bilang cinta_**

**_Dan dia juga katakan,'tuk jadi kekasihku.._**

**_Cukuplah saja berteman denganku.. (pap,pap,pa!)_**

**_Janganlah kau meminta lebih.._**

**_Ku tak mungkin mancintaimu,_**

**_Kita berteman saja,_**

**_Teman tapi mesra.._**

Begitu iringan keyboard berhenti,para juri(k) menuliskan nilai-nilai mereka.

Terus,Anko nyelesein lagunya dengan..

"**MMMUUUAACCHH,,,!!"-**cium jauh

Jiraiya buru-buru ngaduk-ngaduk kantong bajunya.

"Kalo gak keberatan.."

Tuh Sannin langsung aja ngasih selembar(an) kertas ke Anko

"Ini nomor hape ku. Silakan hubungi aku di waktu senggang mu—"

**CTAAAAKKZZ,,,!!!**

Sentilan kedua dari Tsunade,sukses landing di pipinya sang Sannin.

Dia pun tersungkur,bak kura-kura dalam tempurung.

(nyasarnya jauh banget,bang!)

Para juri(k) pun mulai berkomentar

"Performance you dah bagus. Tapi,pitch controlnya,tolong di perhatikan ya mbak-mbak skalian"

Trie utami mulai berkicau

"Kalian lah pengganti Maia & Mulan Kwok di masa yang akan datang!!"

(Lha! Ratu aja dah bubar,om! Gak liyat infotainment ya??)

Simon nyerocoz panjang luebar,,!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Detik berikutnya,tiga cewek cakeuph sudah menggantikan Anko & Kurenai.

Tenten ngambil amplop dari Tsunade

(kali ini Jiraiya udah diiket di kursinya,sampe gak bisa gerak dan bentuknya dah kayak kepompong!)

"Yaaakk,,! Mulai,,!!"

Tsunade berteriak memberi aba-aba

Tiga-tiganya ngambil shamisen dan nyanyi,,

Author neji :

"Chotto matte..! Hinata,adik ku tercinta (yuck!) mana??"

Author itachi :

"Dia memang gak ikut nyanyi, tapi dia itu manager dari nih band,gitu lho!"

Author neji :

"75+25 cepek deh!"

Author itachi "

"maksud??"

Author neji :

"maksudnya,CAPE DEH,,!"

Para author pun mulai ngadu bacot lagi.

Biasa,mereka memang hobby beudh ngadu bacot!

Temen sbangku sih kalo di skul..!

Alah! Jadi ngelantur!

Kita lanjutkan pertandingannya!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Para kunoichi pun menyanyi

**_Nee kikoe masuka..??_**

**_Sora wa,hateshinaku aoku sundeitte.._**

**_Umi wa,kagirinaku koudai de itte.._**

**_Kimi wa,itsumademo egao de itte.._**

**_Janai to,naichau kara.._**

**_Mawari o mimawasa naku demo.._**

**_Mou,iin da yo.._**

**_Konoteno naka ni wa minna ga,_**

**_Iru kara_**

**_Nakitaku natte,nigetaku natte_**

**_Shiawase o wasurette,shimattra,_**

**_Minna uta e_**

**_Hikari ga umare,yami ga umaretta_**

**_Futatsu wa hitotsu,harumonia!_**

**_Kanjitte,,_**

**_Terepashi_**

**_Nee kikoe masuka..??_**

Tau-tau,Ino ngambil gitar

Tenten megang drum

And Sakura megang mike

Nyanyi lagi..!

**_On a Monday,i am waiting_**

**_Tuesday,I am fading,and_**

**_By Wednesday, I can't sleep_**

**_Then the phones rings I hear you_**

**_And the darkness is a clear new_**

**_Oohh,,!!_**

**_It seems like I can finally rest_**

**_My head on something real_**

**_I like the way that feels_**

**_Oohh,,!!_**

**_It's as if you know me better_**

**_Than I ever knew my self_**

**_I love how you can tell_**

**_All the piesces,piesces_**

**_Piesces of me…_**

'Piesces of me' brenti pas si Cowell ngorok di mejanya

(maxudh?)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Abis para juri(k) dapet coffee break,Kimimaro ngambil amplop yang berisi tiga buah lagu.

Setelah membaca judul lagu pertama,mereka mulai memegang alat musik masing-masing dengan Tayuya sebagai vokalis

**_Bang Toyib,Bang Toyib,kapan abang kan pulang..??_**

**_Anakmu,anakmu.._**

**_Panggil-panggil namamu..!_**

Author neji & itachi :

"**GUBRAAAAAKKZZXXX,,,!!"**

"siapa yang dapet ide lagu beginian??"

Jawabannya sudah pasti dari otak para author masing-masing

Kita lanjut ke cerita dan tinggalkan saja para Author yang pikirannya sudah mulai pudar ke-warasan-nya

Kalau tadi Jiraiya gak di sumpel mulutnya sama Tsunade,dia pasti bakal bilang

"I'm coming home,my honey...!!"

Memang dasar Ero-Sennin..!!

Yaaph..!

Lalu,irama suling dangdudh berubah

**_It's all in your mind,in your mind..!_**

Tsunade langsung mencet-mencet hape

"halo,Shiranui?! Tolong panggilin medical care ke sini dunx!"

"what happen,aya naon,atuh nek?" Genma pun bertanya-tanya

"Jiraiya stroke.." Tsunade menjawab

"aye,aye sir!" Genma hanya patuh saja. Takut di cincang ma si nenek

Sbetulnya,tadi pas Tayuya ganti lagu,dia jadi mirip beudh ma Anggun C Sasmi.

Yaah,,Jiraiya langsung terkesima n stroke begitu ngeliatnya. Maklum,dah peot sih !

Habis Jiraiya diangkut pergi,musik pun berganti lagi..

**_Ooohh_**,,**_Bunda_**

**_Ada dan tiada dirimu kan selalu,ada di dalam hatiku…_**

Author neji :

"bussett...! lagunya ganti secara drastis gene!"

Author itachi :

"namanya juga—"

Author neji :

" FANFIC! Bosen gw! Jawabannya always ntuw-ntuw aja! monoton!"

"**HUWEEEE,,,!!"**

Sadar di sebelahnya dah banjir aer mata,Tsunade pun bertanya, "Woii,,woi,,! Luw-luw pade kenapa sih??"

Si Cowell & Mbak Trie Utami udah peluk-pelukan aja sambil nangis.

"Ane jadi inget ma nyak ane di kampuang nan jauh di mato"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sementara ini,kita kembali kepada "Konoha Kakkoi" yang still H2C

"Naruto,kalo tu pintu mao luw buka,ya di buka! Kalo mu di tutup,ya di tutup!

Lagian,mang leher luw gak pegel kalo kayak gitu terus-terusan??" Sasuke setengah strezz

"Anooo,,anosa,,! Kok kita ndak di panggil-panggil ya? Jangan-jangan kita dilupain..."

Naruto setengah grogi

"Neji..!!"

Kiba yang dari tadi mondar-mandir kayak setrikaan mulai angkat bicara

"Nani..??"

Neji menjawab dengan nyaris tanpa x-presi

"pinjem Byakugan-nya dunx! Plizz Kaka..!"

Kiba memohon

"syapa luw,syapa gw! Main pinjem aja! Bayar kalo luw mau!"

(dasar neji mata duitan!)

"gak usah Neji-San..! ore bisa liat dari sini kok..! tuh..!"

Naruto menunjuk sesuatu ke luar ruangan

Sasuke,Kiba,Neji,Chouji,Lee langsung aja berebut tempat di pintu.

"**MANA..??"**

Semuanya serentak bertanya

**TARAAAA...!!!**

Nyebrangin ruang tunggu,tampak rombongan cowok-cowok berbaju hitam-hitam.

Sasuke buru-buru nyelip-nyelip di antara kerumunan

"**ANIKIIIIIIII,,,,!!!!"**

Sasuke berteriak

Busett,,! Suara Sasuke cempreng beudh!

Pada saat yang sama,hari itu,tanggal sgitu,jam sgini,detik itu juga,5 jenis muntahan kluar dari mulut para "Konoha Kakkoi" (/yuckzz!!)

Kurang dari 5 detik kemudian,peluk+cipika+cipiki di terima oleh Sasuke.

(ya ampunn..! dah gede masih juga cipika-cipiki? Yaikkzz..!)

"Aiiih,,manisnya! Eike jadi pengen deh punya adek! Kaya kamu,lo jeung..!" Deidara berkata ala banci-banci di lampu merah

"Bumbu kacang+kecap kayaknya enak,booow,,!" Zetsu menyeruput air liurnya. (/yaikzzz..!)

Sadar Zetsu ngiler liat otoutou tercintanya,Itachi buru-buru narik Sasuke jauh-jauh dari Zetsu sang raja kanibal

"Nah,baby...kaka mo ke panggung dulu ya.. abis ini otoutou,kan.. ? Ganbatte..!"

Ujar Itachi penuh cinta..

Ciuman-selamat-tinggal-dan-semoga-berhasil dari Itachi di dahi Sasuke membuat anggota ''Konoha Kakkoi '' terkena serangan maag mendadak

''**_WUEEEEEEEEEKXXZZ!! ''_**

''**_HOAKKXXXXX!!''_**

''**_BLEAAAAAAARGHHH!!''_**

''**_JIJAYZZZZZZ!!! ''_**

''**_BAU,BOWWZZZZ! ''_**

Pas Sasuke balik..

''Weeekzz.. !! kita butuh seorang cleaning service disini,pren.. !"

Ujarnya sabil menjepit idung dengan jepit jemuran (nah lho! Dapet dari mana tuh jepit jemuran!?) pas ngeliat "Konoha Kakkoi" muntah! (Yaikzzz,,!!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nyaaaa...!

Terjadi sedikit perubahan di meja juri(k).

Menggantikan Jiraiya yang stroke,sudah duduk dengan santainya "The Sexiest Konoha Shinobi"..

Syapa dia..??

"Cukup ngebacanya,bocah!"

Tsunade naik lagi darahnya

"Btw,anata tetep kawaii beudh walau lagi marah ya! "

Ujar Kakashi yang stay cool degan buku nya

(ternyata "The Sexiest Konoha Shinobi" itu adalah Kakashi)

"Hihihihihi..! thx buat pujiannya. TAPI luw Cuma juri yang ngegantiin si Ero ntuw..! serius donk!"

Tsunade sampe muncrat-muncrat ngomongnya

"Yes,madam!"

Sahut Kakashi sambil menyingkirkan "Icha-Icha Tactics" nya

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Atmosfer di sekitar panggung sdikit (?) berubah,dari yang tadinya nyante-nyante aja jadi lebih dingin+seriuz..!

Gimana gak!? Wong itu disebabkan karena peserta yang slanjutnya akan tampil amat sangat berharga tinggi—er maksudnya kami,kepalanya banyak yang mau..

Yaahh,,buwat di tuker sama duwidh getoo...!

Namun,,,

Sementara pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai merasuki kepala para Juri(k),tangan-tangan boneka Sasori sudah menari-nari di atas keyboard hingga sampai di reffrain lagu yang pertama.

(para Juri(k) mulai meraih kacamata-hitam-anti-Mangekyou-Sharingan..

Preparation for the worst getohh..!)

**_I don't want to be the one,the battle always choose_**

**_Cause inside I realize,_**

**_That I'm the one confuse…_**

Eeeh,,

Belom nyampe reffrain,tapi lagunya langsung ganti again

**_Bila,,_**

**_Yang tertulis untukku,adalah yang terbaik untukmu,_**

**_Kan kujadikan kau kenangan yang terindah dalam hidupku_**

**_Namun,,_**

**_Tak kan mudah bagi ku,meninggalkan jejak hidup mu_**

**_Yang tlah terukir abadi,sebagai kenangan yang terindah_**

Gaya Itachi mirip beudh ma Bams,vokalisnya si Samsons

(alamaaaaaakkk,,,!!!)

Selama "Kenangan Terindah" masih berkumandang di panggung,para juri(k) sudah tertimbun dalam timbunan tissue bekasnya Tsunade.

"Srooot..! sroooott…! Hiks..! hu..hu..hu…! sroooooottttt…!!!"

Tangisan Tsunade bener-bener bikin kpala puyeng!

Sebelum panggung dibanjiri aer mata (dan ingus,tentunya),para tim medis mengangkut Tsunade pergi dari TKP,dan 'mengembalikan' Jiraiya yang masih membawa-bawa infus (dan diiket ke kursinya) ke posisi sebagai juri(k)

"Udah tua,tetep aja cuengeng! Cape deyh!"

Kakashi nyeletuk nyantai

"Kesian tuh Tsunade! Slalu teringat sama si Dan di alam sono! Kenapa gak jadian sama gw aja ya??! Huh!"

Jiraiya berbicara sambil idungnya kembang-kempis

Di saat yang bersamaan,Kakashi pun berpikir

"Aku juga tak kan mau jadi pacarmu! Dasar pervert!"

(lagu pun berganti)

**_Aku memang pecinta wanita._**

**_Namun ku bukan buaya,yang setia pada seribu gadis,_**

**_Ku hanya mencintai dia.._**

**_Aku memang pecinta wanita_**

**_Yang lembut seperti dia,kini saat ku akhiri semua,_**

**_Pencarian dalam hidup dan cintaku ternyata yang ku mau,_**

**_Hanyalah diaaaa...!_**

Author Neji & Itachi :

"eeehh,,,! Cuape deyh! Lagunya Irwansyah getoo??! Ini request dari temen-temen satu kelas kami lho..!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Di ruang tunggu,smua anggota "Konoha Kakkoi" menyumpal kupink masing-masing pake gombal coz Sasuke masih latian nyanyi lagu "Doraemon" pake gagang sapu.

Sementara itu,di pojok ruangan,Kiba suksez muntah hebat!

"Buseeettt dah! Luw pasti abis makan sop kambing campur jengkol plus pete! Trus,gak gosok gigi kan???!!!"

Kiba ngomel-ngomel

"Masa iya siihhh? Itu kan udah 2 hari yang lalu!

Sasuke menjawab dengan santainya

"Nnjoyoookkk...!"

Maksudnya 'jorok' tapi karena Naruto ngomongnya sambil nyumpel idung,jadi kedengerannya kayak begitu deh..!

Tiba-tiba,pintu terbuka disusul dengan suara 'gedubrakkzzxx!!'

Genma ternyata..

(yang bermaksud manggil Konoha Kakkoi buwat naik panggung.)

Gemna pingsan seketika.

Tidak di ketahui apa penyebabnya

Yang pasti,butuh se-jam penuh buat nyadarin dia pake kembang 70 rupa!

(busseett! Dapet dari mana tuh kembang sebanyak itu??!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Lo-Lo-Lo! Mestinya kan guwa yang jadi vokalis!"

"Nyappi kalo luw yang nyanyi,ntar jurinya pada pingsan!"

"Suwit aja nyook!"

"Di undhi ajha!"

Neji mulai menyobek-nyobek kertas kecil-kecil.

Secara random,kertas di tulisin Gitaris,Bassist,Vokalis 1,Vokalis 2,Drummer,dsb

Kertasnya di balik n di acak-acak

"naah...! here we go..! gw yang ambil pertam---"

Neji berhenti mendadak

"Lo ngambil paling trakhir! Kan lo punya Byakugan! Ntar luw curank lagi!"

Naruto nyodok Neji sampe mental!

"Gak sopan luw sama Senpai! Gw Hakke aja dah!"

Dan satu jutsu dr Hyuuga Clan pun mendarat dengan mulusnya di tubuh Naruto yang malang..

**HASIL UNDIAN**

Drummer : Chouji

Gitaris : Neji

Bassist : Kiba

Vokalis 1 : Naruto

Vokalis 2 : Sasuke

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya dari Konoha Kakkoi?

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Jangan lupa,review!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author corner :

"haaah..! cape bikin fanfic! Apalagi,2 bulan lagi kami bakal ujian nasional (UAN)

Maklum,kami udah kelas 3 SMP,jadi harus siap-siap buwat masuk SMA,sehingga fanfic yang kami buat jadi terlantar begini.

Maaf apabila ceritanya rada ngaco,coz kami bikinnya di sela-sela jam pelajaran ketika kegiatan belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung. Jadi,kurang bisa konsentrasi. Cuma di sekolah aja kami bisa bikin fanfic. Coz ketika kami sedang berada di sekolah,lebih mudah untuk berdiskusi (kami duduk sebangku ).

Jadi,mohon maaf apabila chapter yang berikutnya agak sedikit telat 'munculnya'.

Karena,mulai maret kedepan,kami udah harus belajar.

Jadi,jika sudah menyelesaikan UAN,kami akan melanjutkan kembali fanfic ini.

Trima kasih buat yang udah nge-baca. Jangan lupa,REVIEW nya!

Hohohohohoho"

Salam..

Author Neji & Itachi

(2 author yang hobby beudh brantem )


	2. Chapter 2

Hyaaaaappphh…

Chapter two

Disclaimer : smua lagu,anime,dsb,dkk,dll,dst bukan punya kami. Cuma minjem kok.

**-xXx-**

Hyaaaaappphh…!!!

Bertemu lagi dengan kami di chapter 2 ini

Maaf karena dah nunggu lama buat chapter ini

Ermmh..

Sdikit ralat,,

Pada chapter yang lalu ada tulisan "25 perbulan"

Maksud kami itu "25 persen perbulan"

Kami gak tau kalo fanfiction tdk bisa menampilkan simbol persen,sehingga jadi seperti itu.

Lalu,,

Terima kasih buat yang dah ngasih review..

Berharga banget tuh smua review..

Skali lagi,trima kasih..

Oh ya!

Di chapter kali ini,kami akan menampilkan karakter-karakter dari Bleach,One Piece,Meitantei Conan,dsb,dst,dll,dkk...

Truss,gak lupa juga,si Cantik Enma Ai dari anime Jigoku Shoujo.

Smoga kalian suka..

Langung aja ke cerita

Pada chapter yang lalu,"Konoha Kakkoi" melakukan undian,dan telah menghasilkan keputusan,bagaimana dengan nasib mereka selanjutnya??

Mari kita simak,,

(--para author tersenyum aneh--)

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Neh! Liat kan??! Emang gw lahir buat jadi vokalis! Hyahahahaha!!!"

"Urusai ne,Sasuke!! Pening nih pala gw denger ketawa lw!!" Naruto sedikit kesal

"Sebelum itu,makan dulu ini..!!" ke-4 anggota "Konoha Kakkoi" menjejalkan segala macam penyegar mulut + kembang 70 rupa sisa si Genma tadi.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Abis dari dukun ya??" Tsunade kembang kempis idungnya,coz setelah wangi jengkol Sasuke ngilang,baunya berganti jadi bau menyan.

Godaime mendelik ngeliatin mereka satu-satu. Pandangannya Cuma berarti..

"**UTANG! ****UTANG! UTANG! **Lo kalah,guwe menang taruhan! Ohohohoho..!!!"

"Gak kok.. Cuma habis ngeliat isi rumahnya Nyi Roro Kidul.. Sangat artistik!" Naruto bergumam gak jelas,matanya keliling kemana-mana,coz gak berani liyat mbah Tsunade (coz Tsunade ma Nyi Roro Kidul,masih sereman Tsunade kemana-mana).

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

(sebelum manggung neeh,,!)

"**NANIIIIII,,,??????!!!** Kok lagunya yang nyanyi cewe smuaaaa???!!**" **

"Gak smua kok,Naruto.. nih,yang nyanyi cewe dan cowo" Kiba menunjuk lagu yang paling akhir

"Kayaknya,Sasuke bakalan diem doank di spanjang lagu.."

Kontan Sasuke langsung make Chidorinya buat Chouji setelah Chouji berkata seperti itu.

"Yaaaaggh..!! chakra gw bisa abis kalo sepanjang penampilan gw pake oiroke terus!"

Naruto menghela nafas

(sum-wer-eles)

"Baidewai,ga biasanya Oro-Sama ngirim Goninshuu buwat ikut lomba.. paling banter,kalo ada acara lomba "bakiak" 17-an yang mengharuskan rame-rame,baru deh mereka di keluarin"

"Diem,Kabuto crewedh! Ini smua.. adalah urusanku dengan Godaime _**–Piiip— **_itu! Dia bukan saja nyabot kesempatan guwe jadi The Next Hokage,tapi si Tsunade _**–Piiip— **_juga telah merebut my something secret!!!!"

"Heee?? 'My pictoria secredh??"

Kabuto gak bisa ngomong apa-apaan lagi,coz dah keburu di telen ma Manda

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Yosh!!" Neji memberi aba-aba

"and one..two..thr—"

"Oiroke no Jutsu..!!"

"—Three!" **CROOODH..!!** (ini efek suara,bukan beneran)

"_**You got my temperature rising like El-nin yo!!"**_

Terdengar lenguhan,keluhan dan seseorang berkata "Woow!!" pelan dari bangku juri(k)

"_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me..!**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was freak like me..!**_

_**Don't cha..! don't cha..! aahh..!" **_

Yang tadi melenguh skarang berteriak "Ooooh..!!!"

Naruto "Oiroke-form" pun terus menari!

"_**..Saya si Putri,si Putri sinden panggung..**_

_**Datang ke mari,menurut panggilan kang mas.."**_

("Uwooooh..!! Uwoooohh...!!")

"_**...Lai,lai,lai,lai,lai,lai..panggil aku si jablay..**_

_**Abang jarang pulang,aku jarang di belai..**__** "**_

Dan akhirnya si Sasuke kebagian nyanyi juga.

Sementara yang lainnya meninggalkan alat musiknya,lalu mengambil gamelan.

"_**I wonder if you know,how they live in Tokyo**_

_**Then you see me,and you mean it**_

_**Then you now you have to go..!**_

_**Fast and Furious! (Drift! Drift! Drift!)**_

_**Fast and Furious! (Drift! Drift! Drift!)"**_

Selesai bernyanyi,smua para peserta lomba di persilahkan duduk di bangku penonton.

"Final akan dilaksanakan sebulan dari sekarang. Seluruh peserta di harap untuk mempersiapkan diri.." Tsunade mengumumkan kelanjutan dari pertandingan

"Gak di umumin sapa yang menang??" celetuk Naruto

"Itu akan jadi kejutan untuk hari esok.."

"Jadi..yang masuk final nanti..langsung manggung tanpa persiapan??"

"Ya iyalah!! Sebagai seorang ninja-artist,dalam keadaan apapun,harus bisa ngasih performance yang terbaik..!!"

Tsunade masih terus nyerocos diiringi pikiran "gw-masa-bodo!-mangnya-gw-pikirin" dari para Konoha Kakkoi.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Pulang dari semi-final,Lee langsung mencak-mencak nyuruh "Konoha Kakkoi" latihan. (soalnya Lee udah ngorbanin duwit jajannya slama 10 thn ke depan buat membayar 10 persen utang mereka sama Tsunade no baachan)

Autor Neji n Itachi :

"Gileeee..!! gw sih kagak bakal tahan kalo gak jajan selama 10 taon! Sehari gak jajan aja,rasanya dah gimana gituuw...!!"

"Hai kalian-kalian!!!" Lee berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu tongkrongan "Konoha Kakkoi".

"Gw dah bikin jadwal latihan baru..!!! Jadwal masa muda,yeaaah..!!!" Selembar kertas mendarat di wajah masing-masing.

"**APAAN NEEEH..???"**

"**PARAH BEUDH...!!!!!"**

"**SINTING LUW..!!!"**

"**GILA LUUUW...!!!"**

"**MIRING LUUUW...!!!!!"**

Setelah maskara-maskara Lee mendarat di jidat masing-masing,ia mulai membacakan jadwal itu..

"Ehem..ehem..!! tes..tes..tes..! satu,dua,tiga,tes..tes,,!!" Lee mulai nge-check suaranya. Kali-kali aja biji duren yang dia makan smalem masih nyangkut di tenggorokan.

"Hey,man! Baca tuh yang bener! Jangan bertele-tele..! harus yang konkrit,konkrit,and konkrit! Gileee..!! cool banget gak seeh gaya gw??!!" Neji nyerocoz sambil bergaya ala Cover Boy (kata-katanya di ambil dari iklan jaman jadul)

"Ok,pren! Gw bacain skarang. Ehem..!"

"Senin-Jumat,bangun jam 3 pagi,mandi,sarapan. Sarapannya kudu roti dan jus seledri!" (/yaikzzz..!!)

(Chouji muntah-muntah ngedenger kata "jus seledri")

"...jam 4,lari pagi keliling kampung! Jam 6,juwalan ketoprak!"

(1 orang pucat,2 orang pingsan,1 orang sedang sekarat)

"..,sore,jam 3 latihan jutsu! Jam 6,mandi sore,jangan sampe wajah-wajah kita yang tampan harus berbaur dengan aroma tubuh yang tak sedap. Habis mandi,makan. Jam 7,latihan band! Jam 9,diskusiin apa yang udah kita lakukan hari ini & bikin resolusi buwat besok! Jam 10 blajar,jam 12,**TIDUR!!**" Lee mengakhiri 'jampe-jampe'nya.

"Gileeee..!! Gw brasa jadi kayak tukang sayur! Tidur tengah malem,bangun jam 3 pagi. Kerja 30 jam sehari (masa??! Sehari aja Cuma ada 24 jam! 6 jam nya lagi,ngutang dari mana tuh??),kurang makan,kurang gizi,kurang tidur..." Kiba mengeluh dalem-dalem..

"Kalo begini terus,berat badan gw bakal jadi 10 kg!!" Mata Chouji masih ngebaca tuh jadwal edan buatan Lee.

"Chotto matte!! Sabtu-minggu..!!"

"Fufufufu...!!!" Lee tertawa dengan gaya khas nya.

"... adalah saatnya untuk..berlatih jurus-jurus baru dan lagu baru!!!" sambungnya..

"Nggilani tenan...!!!!" Neji n Kiba kompak teriaknya (hey! Kok kalian jadi ngomong bahasa jawa sih??!)

"Waduh..! waduh..!!" Sasuke geleng-geleng ngeliat jadwalnya.

"...kayaknya gw gak bakal bisa deh,coz..."

**BRAAAAK....!!!**

"SASUKE-CHAAAN...!!!"

"ANIKIIIII...!!!"

Pintu dibanting keras-keras,ngegepengin Lee di tembok (kayak adegan di Tom & Jerry aje..!!) dan muncul lah Itachi + Akatsuki Gang dalam balutan baju pantai lengkap dengan Jip yang rodanya segede kingkong alaihim..!

"Uy..! Sasu-chan! Aniki dah siapin our vacation!"

"Kemana..? kemana??"

"Hawaii menanti,beibeh!!"

"Asyiiiiikk..!!" Dengan gembira Sasuke berlari keluar ruangan

"Oia..!" mata Itachi menyisir ruangan

"Mana Hyuuga?? Ada gak?"

"Hadir,Mas..!" Neji mengangkat tangan seolah-olah sedang di absen

"Hiashi-san bilang,katanya sekarang juga luw kudu pulang. Dia mau ngomongin soal harta warisan---"

"**APPPUAAA...???**" Neji langsung lenyap dengan mata Dollar ciri khas nya (yang Cuma nongol kalo ada yang mau ngasih dia duit)

Lee (yang still gephenk) pun berteriak

"Kalian bertigaaaa...!! jangan kab—"

"**GUK..! GUK..! GUK...!!**"

"Tidaaaaaaaak...!!" (Lee benci banget ma anjing)

"Nee-san! Daku berjanji tak kan kabhur lageh..!! I swear..!! sumpeeeh..!!" Kiba mulai meratap

"Hari ini,tugas luw nguras smua bak boker anjing sekeluarga! Pulaaaang...!!!" Nee-san nya Kiba ngamuxx..!

Chouji yang panik ngeliat Berserk charge Lee yang dah 70 persen,segera mengambil keputusan…

"NIKUDAN SENSHAAAA….!!! Rol..rol..rol..!!!"

**BROOOOOOO….!!!!**

"Chouji,don't leave me aloneeeeee…!!!"

Dinding di belakang Naruto skarang dah bolonkz berbentuk Chouji.

(berserk charge Lee dah 100 persen!)

"NARUTOOOOOO….!! JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA KABUUUUUUR….!!!!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kaliyan tegha skaliyy…"

"Oh ya..???"

4 kepala plus x-presi "aku-tidak –tahu-dan-tidak-bersalah-kok" menatap Naruto yang lebam-lebam. Kelimanya memegangi boneka Hawaiian Dancer yang menari-nari,hadiah dari Sasuke,sambil ngantri di pintu masuk KCC (Konoha Convention Center).

"Apa kalian gak tau ni hari apa?"

"Hari minggu kan??"

"Kalian tau gak ada apa hari ini??"

"...."

"Ada duwitdh di tangan!!" Sambar Neji yang masih tebel kantongnya coz baru dapet warisan seeeh..!!!

"Yaaa..!! dia yang traktir..!!" Kiba menunjuk Neji

"Traktir tiket masuk..." Chouji masih mainin Hawaiian Dancer nya sambil ngunyah potato chips.

"Yap..! tiket masuk! Eh,mang tiket masuk apaan sih??? Gw kan kesini coz disuruh Sakura and Aniki.."

"Di sini kalian rupanya..!!!"

"Eh,Lee-san.. Apha kab--.."

"Lo-Lo-Lo berlima! Ikut gw! Sini,gw tunjukin tempat beli tiket tanpa harus ngantri.."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kita lanjut ke "Konoha Kakkoi"..

Lee membawa mereka ke halaman depan,tempat para bintang tamu masuk. Di sana ada Sandaime sibuk nyalam-nyalamin delegasi-delegasi dari negara,--ermm—dunia lain.

"Slamat datang..slamat datang..welcome..irashaimasen,Baroque Works dan Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan dari One Piece!!

Sekelompok orang berjubah di pimpin sang Buaya,berjalan anggun meniti karpet merah,tapi di belakang,Luffy masih berusaha menjejalkan sepuluh bongkah daging ke mulutnya,sementara teman-temannya berusaha untuk menutupi kejadian itu.. hehehehe..!!

"...para detektif dari Meitantei Conan.."

Shinichi,bo-nyok nya,Ran,bo-nyok nya + grup Detektif cilik + Conan palsu,jepret-jepretan sama wartawan,smua pake kacamata item ala MIB,Shinichi asik meragain permainan bolanya.

"...dan para Shinigami dari Bleach..."

Para Shinigami yang berseragam hitam-hitam mengangkat tangan masing-masing menghindari blitz-blitz ganas para wartawan.

"Para peserta,silahkan masuk!" Sandaime mulai memberi aba-aba

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

4 dari 5 anggota "Konoha Kakkoi" terpuruk/lemes/tepar/gleper-gleper. Biz nya,mereka baru tau kalo mereka & Akatsuki masuk ke final. 4-4 nya,sama skali gak latian slama sebulan penuh.

"Spuluh menit lagi kalian akan naik panggung" Lee membagi perban-perbannya buwat lebam-lebam Naruto.

"Silahkan jual ketoprak lagi deh..!"

"NEVERRRR...!!! Never sell that _**–piiip—**_ketoprak…!!!!"

Berserk charge Chouji dah seratus persen. Mendadak Chouji bangkit dan meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Sepertinya kata "gendut" atau "ketoprak" bisa berakibat fatal pada Chouji.

"waaahh..!! gaswadh ini! Mana di Hawaii aniki dkk rajin beudh main band..."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

(Di swatu temphat)

Kabuto yang da di muntahin Manda (kata Manda,"Bleh! Rasa kenthut!!") sama Gin (yang datang lewat pintu belakang) terbengong-bengong massal. Masalahnya,mereka berdua gak tau kalo ternyata bos-bos mereka adalah temen satu TK

"Ya ampun,Oro-Chan..!! Aizen mengacak-acak rambut Orochimaru "perasaan dulu rambut luw kusem banget deh! Gak bercahaya! Ada kutu anjink,kutu kuching,kutu uler (mangnya uler kutuan ya??!),ketombe,rontok,mana banyak sarang laba-laba nya lagi! Nggilani!!.."

"Kok luw rada ndutan sih,Ai-Chan...??" Orochimaru nepok-nepok perut Aizen. "Lu kan bagaikan sebatang tusuk gigi jaman kita TeKa doloo.. and luw pernah lagi bawa payung,ketiup angin cemilir sampe daerah Jonggol sono.. rahang guwe berasa lepas kalo nginget ntuw..!!" (kayak iklan Appeton aja!)

"Gak kerasa ya.. Dah se-abad.."

"Ya.. sejak kita lulus dari TK Dharma Phertiwi.."

"Ehem..!"

"Ehem..!"

(Serius mode)

"Soal barang itu.. Orochimaru,dimana barang itu berada sekarang??"

"Sama si Tsunadedadarataublekutekkutek,di..." Orochimaru membisikkan sesuatu ke kuping Aizen

"Oooh...!! disitu toh! Dasar wanita licik!!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Huachiiiiiihh...!!!"

"Godaime! Anda tak apa-apa???"

"Gak kenapa-napa kok,Temari..!" Tsunade setengah berteriak mengatasi bisingnya MP3 player milik Gaara

"…_**I'm sorry,mama! Sorry,sorry,sorry,MAMA! Yo,yo,mama!**_

_**I'm sorry,sorry,sorry..Yo!!..."**_

"Ganti dums lagunyaaaaa..!!" Kankurou narik salah satu earphone Gaara. Walaupun pake jas,'Body Art' di wajahnya masih juga ada..

"Gw cuma hapal 'I'm sorry,Mama' taukk..!" (gak nyambhung) kata Gaara

Temari (yang hari itu) memakai gaun malam di temani rambut kuncir 4 nya yang setia. Hanya saja,hari ini dia gak bawa-bawa kipas gedenya. Cuma bawa kipas ukuran kecil kok,mulai mengambil tindakan : ngeluarin batere MP3 nya Gaara,trus di kantongin.

"Nee-saaaaan..!!" Gaara setengah ngambek sambil narik kupluknya yang nutupin mata.

"Ano,Kazekage-sama,bagian ini mau di edit gak?" tanya seseorang yang memegang kamera TV bertuliskan SCTV (Sunagakure Channel TeleVision)

Lagi ada acara "Kazekage Show : sehari bersama Kazekage" ternyata

"Naon? Nani? Opo?" Gaara masih sibuk rebutan batere sama Temari

"Ninpou,'Hantamankipassatedinosaurus'no jutsu! Hiaaaa..!!"

**BLETAAAAAAK..!!!**

"Huadawwww..!! huweeee...!!"

Kipas Temari pas mendarat di mata Gaara,mengembalikan item-item yang jadi ciri khas di matanya.

"Scene 1 'Sehari bersama Kazakage'! CUT!" teriak si Sutradara.

Di panggung,para Shinigami yang baru aja selesai mainin "Lithium"nya Evanescence mulai berteriak "Sodarra,sodarra! Sambhutlah pembawa acara kita,Godaime-sama,Kazekage,beserta sodara-sodaranyaaaaa...!!"

Tsunade nongol sambil nyeret-nyeret Gaara,sementara Kankurou nyusul sambil nahan Temari. Kedua-duanya udah "ready to fight"

"Tuh kan! Maskara sama alis yang baru guwe tanem jadi ilang deh! Dan item-item di mata gw balik lagi gara-gara Nee-san!!"

"Lu nya sih tereak-tereak 'I'm sorry Mama selama 3 hari 3 malem!! Now,BMW gw jadi mogok gara-gara ngedenger suara luw!" dari Suna,mereka naik BMW terbarunya Temari

"Yeah! Ladies and Gentlemen!" Tsunade ngambil alih mic n tereak-tereak "Para peserta sudah mengetahui peserta final..."

Penonton (yang 80 persen cewe) mulai histeris. Teriak-teriak kesenengan

"...dari penyisihan awal,kami berhasil menyaring 5 terbaik. Sekarang,kedua peserta final akan beradu di stage 1 : Random song!! Wakil dari kedua peserta,silahkan maju untuk menentukan siapa yang nyanyi duluan..!"

Deidara maju. Dia pake kemeja bermotif awan-awan merah+jeans belel. Disempatkannya ngasih cium jauh ke arah penonton "**Mmmmmuaaachh..!!**" (/yaikkzz..!!)

"Aaaaahhh...!" stengah tribun pendukung Akatsuki pingsan seketika.

Dengan sigap para shinobi medis mengangkut mereka.

"Siaaap..." Tsunade memberi aba-aba pada Deidara dan Naruto (yang masih lebam-lebam). "Janken...!"

"Suiiit..!" Naruto ngeluarin orang,Deidara ngeluarin gajah.

"Ya..! Deidara,silahkan pilih lagumu!!" Tsunade menuntun Deidara ke sebuah komputer. Disitu terpampang ribuan judul lagu dalam layar besar (macam papan random kayak ujian penyisihan Chuunin itu lokh..). Godaime menekan tombol 'Enter'.. bilang "Stooop..!"

Setelah 10 menit menyebalkan berlalu,Deidara baru bilang,"Stooop..eh—copot!"

"Naah..! Akatsuki akan menyanyikan lagu dari Il Divo yang berjudul.. "Somewhere!!!"

Kelima anggota Akatsuki muncul dalam setelan jas bermotif awan merah khas mereka.

"_**Hold my hand and I'll take you there**_

_**Somehow,someday,somewhere…!!!"**_

Setelah selesai bernyanyi,Konoha Kakkoi segera menggantikan posisi mereka. Dengan bermodal nekadz,mereka naik ke atas panggung (inget,selama sebulan,mereka gak pernah latian)

"Yaaa..! Konoha Kakkoi telah memilih lagu dari Sambomaster! Seishun Kyosokyouku..!!!"

Iringan gitar memulai penampilan mereka. Untungnya,nih lagu kesukaannya Kiba & Neji. Jadi mereka bisa kompak banget mainnya tanpa pernah latian sebelumnya.

"_**Hikarabita kotoba wo tsunaide!**__**"**_

(maksud hati sih pengen gaya,tapi Sasuke yang jadi Vokalis kesandung kabel saat bernyanyi ala Sambomaster. Otomatis,Naruto dums yang ngegantiin posisi dia..)

"_**Konomama nani mo nokorazuni**_

_**Anata to wakachi au dake**_

_**Yagatte bokura wa,sore ga subete dato,kigatsuitte**_

_**Kanashimi mo hoho wo tsutatte**_

_**Namida no kawani naru dake**_

_**Yureru omoi wa,tsuyoi uzu ni natte**_

_**Toke au no yo.. ! Toke au no yo !**_

_**TOKE AU NO YO,BABY….!!!"**_

(waktu akhir lagu,tiba-tiba bunthut Kyuubi keluar dari tubuh Naruto,menuhin pnggung dengan apa yang di sebut Gaara sebagai "The Greatest Special Effect" yang pernah gw liat!!")

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Apa kau yakin dengan rencana ini,Oro-Chan??"

"Yoi! Ini adalah satu-satunya aliansi 'Shinobi X Shinigami'. Tak mungkin kita akan kalah ! Gin,Kabuto! Apa kalian smua sudah siap??!"

"Yaaa..! aku siap,kamu siap,kami siap!" (di jawab dgn gaya ala Spongebob)

Di KCC (Konoha Convention Center)..

''Ok.. ! kita mulai saja stage 2 ! The Guitar Hero !!!" Temari teriak-teriak dari atas panggung "tantangannya adalah…"

"...mengiringi Gaara menyanyikan lagu dari Deep Purple yang berjudul 'Smoke On The Water'..!!!"

Author Neji & Itachi :

"Buat pembaca yang suka main game,apalagi game Guitar Hero,pasti tau lagu ini.. sugoiii..! walaupun dah jadul"

Gaara yang gaya dandanannya 'Nggilani tenan' ala eranya 'Black Sabbath' mulai menebar seringai menakutkan ke seluruh area KCC

"Kedua gitaris!! Silahkan majuuuu…!"

"Duuuh maaak..! Gw gak hapal chord nya nih..! somebody help meeee..!!"

"Sapa yang sukarela ngegantiin Kiba buwat sementara??"

Pertanyaan Lee gak ada yang gubris.

Naruto masih ngebantu Sasuke keluar dari lilitan kabel-kabel yang menjeratnya ketika nyanyi 'Seishun Kyosokyouku' tadi.

Chouji still makan (dapet stok lagi dari Shikamaru yang sekarang sedang berada di bangku penonton)

Neji asik mainin GBA

"Mang sekarang tantangannya apaan..?"

"Ngiringin si Kazekage nyanyi 'Smoke On The Water.."

"Yosshhh..!! kalo gitu,gw aja deh!" Neji segera menyambar gitarnya. Dan dengan bahagianya mengahadapi si Kisame,sang gitaris dari Akatsuki. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Ada rasa bersaing di antara mereka. Mungkin masih dendam waktu bertarung menyelamatkan Gaara dari tangan Akatsuki tempo hari.

"Yeaaah..!!" Gaara mulai memainkan cambuknya (nah lho! Dapet dari mana tuh cambuk??!)

"Mulaiiii...!"

Kisame dan Neji mulai mainin gitar bersama-sama. Dua-duanya sama-sama nephsong! (nafsu maksudnya.. bahasa gaul di skul kami)

"_**Smoke on the water..**_

_**Fire in the sky...!!!"**_

Ketiga orang itu berhasil mengubah KCC menjadi konsernya 'Deep Purple'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

(ruang tunggu di belakang panggung,15 menit sebelum final stage 3. All Shingami kembali mengisi acara yang kosong di panggung..)

"Fufufufu...!" Tsunade menghampiri ruang ganti Konoha Kakkoi.

"Gimana dengan stage-stage yang khusus gw siapin?? Asixx gakz??"

"Lihat saja nanti.! Hutang-hutang kami dengan 99 nol itu pasti bisa kami bayar,Tsunade-sama!" Lee melompat ke hadapan Tsunade

"Itu janji masa muda kami!"

**CLIIINGG..!!** gigi Lee berkilau seperti biasa sambil ber-pose mengacungkan jempol. Tsunade berusaha menahan muntah.

"Apa?? 99 nol? Ngaco! Skarang.. di tambah dengan bunga,nol nya jadi 111 tauk..!!" Tsunade melengos

"**O.M.G.!!!!!!"** (suara hati Konoha Kakkoi")

Tsunade ngeloyor sambil mengacuhkan Konoha Kakkoi yang pucat pasi. Gak berapa lama kemudian,Temari dateng.

"Buat stage 3,kalian smua jangan makan dulu ya..! biar gak muntah nanti.."

"Eeeh..!!? stage 3 nya apaan??" Chouji khawatir. Coz dari tadi dia makan mulu,gak bisa di rem. Gak pake rem cakram sih!

"Secret..secret..secret!! liat aja nanti.." ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata. Konoha Kakkoi terdiam. Berusaha menebak teka-teki dari Temari

Hingar bingar di tribun sampai terdengar di kuping mereka. Sekarang,mereka benar-benar menjadi super duper ultra giga mega PENASARAN!

"Kayaknya,penonton udah pada tau deh stage 3 nya apaan.." Kiba menarik kesimpulan

"Kurasa.. melihat keadaan di luar seperti itu,tak salah lagi! Sepertinya mereka sudah tau.. perlu ku pakai Byakugan?"

"Tak perlu.. Hey! Kita harus sportif man! Itu yang namanya shinobi! Gileee..! cool banget gak sih gaya guwe!!?"

"Hueeekkxx! Feeling gw jelek neeh..!" Sasuke bergaya ala orang muntah.

"Hoi..! kalian-kalian smua!! Cepat keluarlah! Stage terakhir udah mau mulai!" suara Genma terdengar keras sekali.

(Di atas panggung..)

"Aniki..aniki.." Sasuke berjingkat-jingkat mendekati kakaknya yang pucat pasi banget. Ngalahin mayat di ruang mayat RS. "stage 3 nya apaan sih,aniki??"

"Aku gak tau,beibeh.. pokoknya,radar 'Keadaan Buruk' gw dah nyala terus dari tadi.."

Di panggung,Temari sibuk menyemangati penonton.

"Yo..! penonton! Stage ke-3 dan terakhir dari Shinobi Idol sekaligus penentuan pemenang akan segera di mulai! Last stage : Dancing Dancer!!!!"

"Ooh.. nge-dance toh.. speak ngapa,mbak!" Konoha Kakkoi & Akatsuki tertawa-tawa kecil..

"**NANIIIIIII....??? DANCE...???????? TIDAAAAKK..!!"**

Baru sadar mereka kalau stage trakhir itu nge-dance!

Author Neji n Itachi :

"Wuiih! Dance nih?! Ikutan ah! Hohohoho! Skalian refreshing habis ulangan mid-smester."

Telat! Musik sudah mengalun,tapi Temari berbisik pada mereka,"Menarilah sesuai lagu.."

Di sebelah Sasuke,smua anggota Akatsuki dah pucet pasi kayak mayat n dah ngalahin pucetnya kulit Orochimaru. Kecuali Sasori yang asik nyetel sendi boneka-boneka nya & Itachi yang 'Smirk'

(Dung! Dung! Dung! Suara musik pun bergemuruh)

"_**..Cinta ini.."**_

Penonton berteriak-teriak

"_**...kadang-kadang tak ada logika..!"**_

"_**Jadikan aku yang ke dua,buatlah diriku bahagia.."**_

"_**Let's dance together,get on the dance floor,party won't start if you stand still like that! Let's dance together,let's party and turn off the light..!!"**_

(suara hati para peserta)

Sasori :

_Cukup boneka gw aja deh nyeng jogedh!_

Zetsu :

_Bergeser ke pinggir panggung.. geser,geser.. Yak! Tutup tanaman gw,n gw pun berubah jadi patung taneman_

Chouji :

_Nikudan Sensha!! Umpetin kepala-tangan-kaki,trus tinggal glundung ke kiri,ke kanan ala bola nglundung_

Deidara :

_First,ambil tanah liat secukupnya._

_Second,bentuklah jadi menyerupai orang_

_Third,begitu patungnya menari,gw bisa tetep dance sama patungnya! __Yeah! I like dance! Luph art very much!! Ayo Dance! _(mangnya game on-line!)

Sasuke :

/O.M.G!! _kalo ga inget utang ma si nenek,gw gak bakalan mau nari! Eh,tapi kayaknya asik juga sih! Nari gaya ng__ebornya Inul aja dah! Asik deh! Yuk,yak,yuuuk..!!_

Naruto :

_Harem No jutsu!!_ _**Cinta ini,kadang-kadang tak ada logika!**_ _Yeah! Yeah!_

Kiba :

_Akamaru bersiaplah! (A__kamaru : "guuk!" maksudnya "ok") tak berapa lama kemudian,Akamaru sudah berubah wujud menjadi Kiba. Kurang dari 5 detik,dia sudah menggantikan posisi Kiba menari._

Kisame :

'_Shark in Freezer no mai'! hiaaat..!! _

_(tengkurep diem kayak ikan beku. Kan shark in freezer..)_

Neji :

_Kunyuuxx...! gak ada tempat buwat ngumpet lagi! Tapi..chotto matte..! kayaknya bisa nih ngumpet di belakangnya si Chouji yang lagi glundung-glundung gak jelas. Gw bisa pura-pura geser-geserin dia kan! Why not?!_

Itachi :

_Banzaaaiii...!! sebulan di Hawaii,gw gak sempet nge-dugem! __Akhirnya cita-cita gw kesampaian juga! Yeah! Let's dance together,Baby!!_

(suara hati selesai..)

"_**..bang,SMS siapa ini,bang? Bang,pesannya kok pake sayang-sayang..?"**_

"_**I'm addicted to you,don't you know that your toxic?.."**_

"_**Memanggil di dalam hati,mana Sunny,mana Sunny,mana Sunny kuuu…."**_

"_**Lelaki,buaya darat! BUSSET! Aku tertipu lagi.."**_

"_**Daijoubu! Saa mae ni susumou,taiyou wo itsumo mune ni.."**_

"_**...omoi de wa itsumo kireii dakedo.."**_

"_**Jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu.. namun dirimu tak mau mengerti.."**_

"_**Aku tak biasa,bila tiada kau di sisiku.."**_

"_**Sekuntum mawar merah,yang kau berikan ke padaku.."**_

"_**Asereje! Ah reje! Rejeretureje seibinova mahamiameru miameru buididipi.**__**."**_

"_**I don't wanna be a stupid girl..!"**_

"_**Zoom,zoom in under my skin,gotta slow down now to begin,baby don't rush you can look but don't touch.."**_

"_**Nothing in this world can stop us tonight.."**_

"_**Even though the gods are crazy,even tough the stars are blind.."**_

"_**Don't cry to me,if you love me,you would be here with me! You want me,come find me,make up your mind!…"**_

"_**So delicious (its hot,hot) so delicious (I put them boys on rock,rock).."**_

"_**No,no,no,no,baby,no,no,no,no don't lie.."**_

"_**No,no,.. don't phunk with my heart…"**_

"_**My hump,my hump,my hump,my hump! My lovely lady lumps,my lovely lady lumps.."**_

"_**I pick all of my skirt,to be a little too sexy.."**_

"_**And I'm on tonight. You know my hips don't lie,and I'm starting to feel it's right. All the attraction,the tension,don't you see baby,this is perfection.."**_

"_**WIND IT UP! Uh,uh,uh,uh!**_

_**WIND IT UP! Uh,uh,uh,uh!**_

_**Yodellay-yodellay-yodel-low!!**_

_**HEY…!!!" **_

Diiringi tepukan penonton yang bergemuruh,Temari sukses menyanyikan lagu-lagu medley nya. Tanpa di sadari,6 orang di belakangnya merintih sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pingsan karena dehidrasi dan kecapekan. (begitu pula dengan para Author yang ikutan joget)

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Gimana Kabuto? Smuanya Ok gak?"

"Crewedh..! ini udah yang ke-1000x nya luw nanyain hal yang sama ke gw! Dasar Oro-sama bacot..!"

"Disana gimana,Gin?"

"Gin..Gin.. jangan panggil gw dengan sok akrab gitu! Luw pikir nama gw Ginting apa?! Ya,,ya,,smuanya beres,Aizen!"

Sementara itu,Gaara-Temari-Kankurou sedang menyibukkan penonton dengan menyanyikan 'Summer Sunshine'nya The Corrs.

Kiba sibuk masangin infus ke Naruto & Chouji. Dua-duanya dehidrasi akut+kehabisan Chakra. Sasuke hanya bisa tengkurep di lantai. Bokongnya menderita kram. Habis ngebor ala Inul,jadi gak bisa tiduran ato duduk,serba salah intinya. Ketiganya cuma bisa memandang iri pada Kiba & Neji yang cuma menderita pegal,linu,cekot-cekot & kesemutan.

Di ruang Akatsuki,keadaannya gak jauh beda.

Itachi menderita remuk sendi-sendinya. (biasa,resiko jadi anak clubbing). Deidara kehabisan Cakra & kakinya bengkak. Sasori menederita karena jari-jarinya lumpuh dan kehabisan cakra juga. Maklum,dah lama gak mainin wayang seeh..! smuanya memandang iri pada Zetsu yang kelaperan karena tanamannya ditutup,jadi gak bisa berfotosintestis deh.. (nah lho! Kok jadi blajar Biologi??!) dan Kisame yang hidungnya rata dan bibirnya jentor habis nyiumin ubin selama 25 lagu.

"Shapha sheh yang nyuruh khita bhuwat ikhutan ini lombha??" Kisame mengeluh dengan suaranya yang masih bindeng menahan bibirnya yang jentor.

"nyam..nyam..nyam..glekh..bos,sapa lagi? Nyem..nyem..nyem.."

"Telen dulu yang di mulut,Zetsu! Jijay deh aah...!" Deidara memasang pose ala Banci di Bukit Lawang

"Ngapain sih bos nyuruh kita ikutan kayak beginian??!"

"Meneketehe.. kata Sasori sih ada 'Secret Prize' yang berupa 'Secret File' nya si Uler Sawah alias si OrochiMart mantan anggota Akatsuki.

"Oi,Uchiha! Rasa-rasanya,gw tau dimana itu 'Secret File' deh.."

"Dhimanaaaa..??"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Was Wes Wos.

Penonton yang usah bosen B-G-T,mendapat objek lain sebagai hiburan.

Was Wes Wos Bla..Bla..Bla.. (suara penonton)

(suara yang ditonton)

"Aku mau dagiiiiiing!!"

"Minggir,Minna! Itu uang cepek guweh..!!"

"Nami-saaaaann..!! Akan kuambilkan cepekmu dengan badai cintaku!!! Lovely Nami-saaaaan..!"

"Dasar koki baka! Berisik!"

"Apa luw? Dasar Marimo!!"

"Luffy! Itu bento-ku! Tabasco Star!!!"

**CPROOOTH!!**

"Aaaa!! PEDASSSS...!!!"

Mendadak musik berkumandang. Tsunade keluar dari balik panggung.

"Mbah-mbah,babe-babe,para nyokap,gurlz & boyz,bayi-bayi orok,para juri(k) telah bergulat,tinju-tinjuan,berantem,bergadang,berdagang,berenang,berkicaw,berontak,beras murah,BBM naik,berat sama di pikul,ringan sama dijinjing,beri aku makan..! HEI GENMAAAAA...!!! Ini amplop buwat lomba cerpen!! Kenapa malah nyasar ke sini?????!!"

Genma bergegas keluar sambil bawa-bawa sapu,pel,dkk (kayaknya sama si disuruh jadi Cleanink serpish)

"Iya,mbaaaah..! ni amplop aslinya.....!!!"

"Ahem! Ya,seperti yang tadi saya katakan. Kami telah berdiskusi dan menilai. Disamping itu,kami juga sudah memikirkan matang-matang,siapakah yang berhak menjadi 'The Next Shinobi Idol'". Tsunade segera merobek pinggir amplopnya.

"Dan,pemenangnya adalaaaaah.."

"**SERAAAAAAANGGG....!!!!"**

"**SERBUUUUUUUUU.....!!!!!!"**

Ratusan Shinobi Oto dan para Shinigami dari pihak Aizen pun menyerbu bangku penonton. Ke dua pemimpinnya landing di hadapan Tsunade.

"Mau apa kalian? Uang? Barang? Khusus Bogem mentah,hari ini lagi obral besar aliaz cuci gudang..!!"

"Serahkan-benda-ITU!!!" Teriak Orochimaru & Aizen berbarengan

"'ITU'? Enak aja luw main Speak! Lagipula 'ITU' tak ada di sini!!!"

"Oi,Uler Sawah!"

Tiga kepala menoleh serentak kearah sumber suara. Akatsuki Ganx (Itachi masih bawa-bawa infus, Deidara masih pake kruk) datang menghadang.

"Dokumen-entah-apa-namanya-itu,di mana letaknya sekarang??" Sasori satu-satunya yang masih bisa berbicara dengan tereak-tereak.

"Enak aje! Kite-kite duluan nyeng nyampe disini! Enak aja mau nyerobot! Budayakan antri,donk mas! (kayak iklan pemerintah aja!) Situ jangan nyelap-nyelip donk,aaah..!"

_Alamak! Gw jijay euy! Gaya ngomongnya kagak nahan!!_

Sasori membathin dalam hati

"Hey,kaw! Itu kan gaya ngomong ogudh! Jangan jadi tukang tiru,donk ah! Membajak itu gak baik! Kena pidana lho! Beli donk yang asli! Jangan yang bajakan!" Deidara jadi panas gaya omongannya ditiru (Btw,kok jadi kayak iklan kaset ya?! 'beli yang asli,jgn beli yg bajakan')

"Hei! Kaw ngajagh brantem ya??!" Kisame maju

"Ayo ajha!"

"Tapi gw gak bisa brantem dulu denk! Nanti rebonding eike jadi kusut donk! Mana eike dah hair extension tadi di salon! Aah..! tidak!" Orochimaru mulai menyisir-nyisir rambutnya. Berharap gak kusut "Gimana kalo bertarung 'uler tangga' aja? Kan lumayan seru!"

"jangan,Orochi-Chan! Kita main monopoli ajha!" Aizen memberi usul

"Boleh! Eike setuju!"

"Gw juga!" Kisame mengangguk

"Ore juga!" Itachi menyahut

"Wiiih! Gw boleh juga ikutan donk,aaah!" Deidara dengan gaya khas nya pun menyetujui.

"KITA SETUJU...!!"

_Siiiing..._

_Suasana tenang...._

Tiba-tiba...

"Hei,kaw! Jangan coba-coba menipu kami ya! Kami ini Akatsuki! Kriminal ber-rank S!" para anggota Akatsuki ngamux-ngamux.

"Kalian juga jangan remehkan kami! Kita ini Shinigami dan Sannin taoook!"

"Heeeahhhh! Makan nih! Katon : Goukyaku no Jutsu!!" Itachi maju duluan

Sementara mereka asyik ber-BAK-BUK ria,Tsunade menepi dari kekacauan. Takut kena amukan masa yang sedang emosi.

"Huuuuh! Lihat ini! Ninpou : Tapak Tsunade no Jutsu!"

**SRAAAAT....!!!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Pukul 11.34 WKB (Waktu Konoha Barat). Pemberangkatan terakhir menuju neraka..."

Author Neji & Itachi :

"Kalau kalian cermat,ada arti di balik angka 1134. jika di baca terbalik,akan terangkai kata HELL"

Tsunade mendengar seseorang berbicara sayup-sayup. _"Ini di mana?" _

Ia mendapati dirinya sedang berada di suatu tempat yang mirip Konoha,hanya saja lebih remang-remang dan berkabut. Di depannya,seorang gadis berpakaian sailor seifuku dan bertopi sedang membacakan jadwal keberangkatan angkot menuju keluar Konoha atau yang lebih tepatnya,ke Neraka..

"Anata.. Dare..??" tanya Tsunade

Gadis itu melepas topinya. Sim salabim! Abrakadabra!! Kostumnya pun berganti menjadi kimono bermotif....Babi..!

Author Neji :

"**GUBRAXXX!! **Kok jadi bermotif babi? Aturannya,dia kan slalu make kimono bermotif bunga-bunga! Kalo gak motif kupu-kupu. Kenapa skarang jadi babi??"

Author Itachi :

"Biar variasi,Author Neji..."

Rambut hitam panjang milik gadis itu berkibar-kibar dan matanya merah (bukan lagi sakit mata lho!) menatap tajam Tsunade.

"Anata.." bisik sang Godaime. Matanya melebar kaget. "Jangan-jangan.. Anata adalah..."

"Haik.. Benar sekali.."

"Anata adalah... Penjaga PetShop tempat guwe beli Tonton jaman baheula dulu kan??"

**GUBRAAAAKKZZZ**

"Kappa deyh!" gadis itu memutar matanya. "Saya kan Cuma mau ganti image! Coz udah bosen pake yang motif butterfly"

"Saya" sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Saya adalah Enma Ai.. Penjaga Neraka.."

"Enma..?" Tsunade mencoba mengingat. "Aha! Gw tau! Luw kan monyetnya sensei gw! Sarutobi alias Sandaime kan Kuchiyose nya si Enma,raja monyet!"

**GUBRAAAAKKXXZZ...!! **(lagi)

Kali ini sang 'Dewi Neraka' gak bangun-bangun dari shocknya karena disamakan dengan monyet,sampe ada bunyi klakson angkot,yang menyadarkan dia.

Nampak tulisan jurusan angkot tersebut. "Konoha-Bantar Gebang-Jigoku. Via jalan tol Cikampek"

Author Neji :

"Jigoku artinya Neraka. Cuma sekedar informasi buwat yang gak tau. Biar gak bingung Hehehehe"

**BROOOT DIIIIN TWIIIT TWIWITT!! **(norax ah!)

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_kenapa.._

_**KENAPA GW MALAH MEGANG GEROBAK KETOPRAK!!?**_

Tsunade gak habis pikir ; mimpi ato gak dia ngedorong gerobak itu??! Siluet 5 kepala yang dikenalinya sebagai Naruto,Kiba,Neji,Chouji,Sasuke ; menghadang dan menertawakan dirinya. Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya,seseorang berlari,seorang emak-emak yang mirip dirinya (Ya memang dirinya sih) bersimpuh di depan 5 siluet itu dan meletakkan seonggok duwit.

"Kerja lagi..!!!! Luw kira utang-utang luw dikit apa???! Ini mah Cuma 5 persen dari bunganya..!!" siluet Kiba berteriak

Sesosok tangan raksasa membuyarkan tumpukan duit itu,mengujani Tsunade dengan uang.

"Fu.. Fulus..!!" Tsunade berusaha meraihnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian,ia pun berteriak "Iiiieee..!"

Tsunade pun bangun untuk yang ketiga kalinya,kali ini karena suara gemericik air. Dia mendapati kalo dirinya tengah terbaring di atas getek bambu,sementara Ai mendayung getek tersebut. Di permukaan air,Jack-O-Lantern berbentuk babi dengan x-presi yang nggilani terapung di mana-mana.

"Ma..Mau kemana kita,eh..En..Enma..?"

"Jigoku alias Neraka.." Ai berdecak. "Cuapey deyh! Masa gak bisa baca peta??! Dora aja bisa : Halte,Sungai,Neraka.."

"Brarti.. kau.. Kau ini.. Hell Girl alias Jigoku Shoujo??!"

"Iyya,dudutz!" Ai membathin "_ya elaah! __Dia baru tau kalo gw ini hell girl! Chappey deyh!" _

"Tu,tunggu! Gw an masih jadi host Shinobi Idol! Trus,besok pagi juga bakal ada pengumuman ''Judi Togel'' ! oh ya! Ada lagi! Masih ada beberapa orang yang punya utang sama gw! Bla..bla..bla...." Tsunade berbicara layaknya orang lagi nge-rapp!

"Owhh..! utang 5 cowok finalis Shinobi Idol dan managernya yang norax bin alaihim itu ya? Pas tengah malem tadi,mereka ngirim message ke Friendster gw. Isinya "Plisszz rajam si Tsunade Namakuji..""

_Konoha Kakkoi kussssooo....!! udah baek-baek gw pinjemin duitz juga! Masih ngelunjak!_

Tsunade membathin menahan geram.

"...btw,itu dia tuh gerbang neraka.."

Tsunade memutar tubuhnya,terlihat gerbang kuil raksasa dengan kepala babi merongos sebagai hiasannya.

"NOOOOO....!!!!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Far,far away dari Tsunade dan sang dewi neraka Enma Ai,komputer Godaime di kantor Hokage menyala. Konoha Kakkoi tertawa terbahak-bahak di depannya.

"**HUAHAHAHAHAHA...!!!"**

"**HUIHIHIHIHIHIHI....!!!"**

"**HUHUHUHUHUHU...!!!"**

"**HEHEHEHEHE...!!!!"**

"**HOHOHOHOHO... !!! **Udah! Norax tauk!!!" ujar Sasuke yang otomatis menjitak kepala Neji (yang sedang sial karena ada di sampingnya)

"Heh! Songong luw ma Senpai! Makan nih menu combo : Hakke Hyaku niJuu Hachi Sou!!"

"Ngng... Disini tertulis bahwa setelah korban di bawa ke neraka,di dada klien akan muncul simbol neraka lewat tengah malam.. (dah kayak judul pelem bioskop ajah!)" Kiba berkata sambil mengabaikan "Gan-Gan Derby" (maksudnya sharinGan vs byakuGan) yang tengah terjadi di depan punggungnya.

"Udah belum ya..? dah lewat tengah malem nih.." lalu dia membuka bajunya

"Aww..! malu donk ah kalo situ main buka-buka-an!"

**BLETAAAKZZ...!!**

"...coba lihat.." mata Chouji menyipit memandang simbol neraka di dada Kiba

"Hey! Ngeliatnya gak usah gitu banget donk! Risih gw!"

"Ya mangap dah! Reflek cuy!"

"Tapi kok simbolnya..."

"**BABI..??!**" celetuk Naruto "Mikir apa sih si Dewi Neraka itu..?!"

Chouji dan Kiba masih sibuk memandang simbol neraka di dada masing-masing. Sementara Gan-Gan Derby berhasil di menangkan oleh Byakugan dengan skor akhir 128-0 (mangnya maen bola!)

"Yuuk ah,pulang!" Neji sang pemenang Gan-Gan Derby mulai menguap,tanda dah kangen bantal dan guling. "Mumpung belum ada yang dateng.. Hey,Naruto! Kamu lagi ngapain??"

Naruto yang kaget tak sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu yang dipegangnya. Batang kayu terjatuh disusul oleh lembaran-lembaran kertas.

"Ssstt..!"

"Ceroboh amat sih,Naruto! Kalo sampe ada yang denger gimana? Bisa gaswadh urusannya! Baidewai,ini apaan?" Chouji menunjuk lempengan yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Hhm... 'Juara 1 Shinobi Idol'... Trofi yang seharusnya jadi milik kita..."

Obrolan mereka terputus oleh suara tertahan Kiba,Neji dan Sasuke.

"Oi..! Luw berdua liat kesini deh!"

''Apaan.. ? ''

Keduanya terbengong-bengong saat menatap foto-foto (yang ternyata diumpetin di dalam trofi) Orochimaru dan Aizen kala mereka still TeKa.

''Lihat ! ''Oro-Chan dan Ai-Chan di upacara masuk TK Dharma Phertiwi' Bweqeqeqeq.. ! ''

''Yang ini : 'Senam pagi bersama' !!''

Foto-foto konyol nan gila itu diberi judul persis foto-foto di album anak TK

"Karya wisata ke Ragunan,Orochimaru sibuk gulat sama uler sanca"

"Imunisasi polio. Aizen nangis gara-gara takut disuntik,padahal Orochimaru minta nambah vaksin kayak nambah Yakisoba"

"Belajar minum. Orochimaru menolak melepaskan dot-nya sampe adu tarik dengan Bu Guru.."

"Painting ato lebih tepatnya perang cat. Coz anak-anak laen pada melukis,mereka berdua malah coreng moreng muka masing-masing. Walhasil,jadi mirip tentara.."

Tiba-tiba mereka terpana melihat selembar foto yang diberi tulisan 'sleep under sakura tree'. Kedua bocah tersebut tertidur saling peluk di bawah pohon sakura. Orochimaru ngiler karena kepanjangan lidah. Aizen lagi bikin balon ingus warna ijo (/yaikz! Bisa gak sih gak ngomongin itu?! Jijik taok!)

"Benar-benar menjijikkan!" Neji berkomentar

"Hey! Ada tulisan!"

"Apa?!" Mereka saling bertanya

"Dari Godaime. Isinya : Kuberikan foto-foto ini bagi pemenang lomba Shinobi Idol,bla..bla..bla.."

"Hooh?!"

"Nee..?!"

"Masaka?!"

"Nyeng bener ajah donk?!"

"Sumpeh luw?! Jadi kita ikutan lomba Shinobi Idol sampe bela-belain jualan ketoprak Cuma buat ngeliat a.k.a ngedapetin foto kriminal jaman mereka kecil aja?! Buat apa kita berjuang sejauh ini???!" Sasuke melotot

"Kita bener-bener baka.."

"Yaaah.. mau gimana lagi. Kita dah terlanjur ngirim Tsunade-sama ke neraka karena terbelit utank. Karena ada tanda ini pun,kelak kita akan dikirim ke neraka juga. Sekarang kita dah gak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.."

"Yaph! Cuma satu kalimat yang bisa kita katakan untuk perbuatan kita selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.." Neji melirik teman-temannya.

"Ya.."

"Cuma satu kalimat.. Kalian tau itu apa?"

Smuanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"**CHAPPEEIYY DEEIIYYHHH...!!!**"

**OWARI**

Jangan lupa isi review nya ya! Maaf kalo gajebo. Kerink ide habis ujian.


End file.
